Damned By Love
by Scarlett Wilde
Summary: 2007 - Abandoned. Can Acheron ever find the love he deserves?
1. Chapter 1

Title: Damned by Love

Title: Damned by Love  
Rating: NC-17 (language and smut content)  
Fandom: Dark Hunter  
Disclaimer: I own nothing of the DH franchise, and I make no money from the writing of this fanfic.  
Summary: I've had this fic in my head for a very long time now. Ash needs to allow himself some happiness with Amy.  
Pairing: Acheron/Amy  
Feedback: yes please. Nits and constructive critism by PM only though, thanks.  
Written: 2007

Author's Notes: This is completely AU, and I have manipulated the characters for my story's content. Nick isn't a DH, and his mother hasn't been killed.

**Chapter 1:-**

Acheron sat in Amy's kitchen and watched her make her pancakes that she always insisted on having when she woke. There was something about the way she moved that mesmerized him. Even when she had been younger – too young – she had possessed the power to blindside him with her innocent but deadly sexuality.

He could still remember the day he'd found her. Amy, or Helen as she had been called back then, found herself caught up in the middle of a daimon/dark hunter fight and was scared stiff. She had been just fifteen years old and already running from a life that no child should ever have to live.

It was only in Acheron's nature to protect her, to soothe away her fears and find her some place safe to live. Somewhere where she would never have to flinch from a fist ever again. Somewhere where she could finish growing up.

And by the Gods had she grown up. She was now twenty-five years old, and as beautiful as anything he had ever seen, and considering how old he was that amounted to a hell of a lot of beautiful.

"Look, I know you don't eat Ash, but are you sure you don't want some of these? I've made way too many again and now Nick's gone. They will be wasted," she pouted at him, her hand clutching the spatula has on her hip, drawing his attention back to parts of her he didn't want to notice.

"Thanks Amy, but no. Save them for later and Simi will enjoy them with her barbecue sauce." He pushed his hair back from his face and winked at her.

"Ok, then. But it's your loss Ash," and she turned back to flipping the pancakes.

The truth was that Amy affected him far more than he dared admit. She always had, even when she was fifteen and illegal. He couldn't let his feelings be known for her then, and he still couldn't now. Not while he was still tied to Artemis, and it wasn't as if she would ever get her claws – willing or unwilling – out of him.

So, all Acheron could ever do when he was in town was watch, and save up every little moment spent with her. But damn it, he wished she would wear more clothes. The shorts and vest combo she was wearing this morning had him as hard a rock in the already tight confines of his leather pants. He could almost swear that she did it on purpose.

No, in fact, he knew she did it on purpose. Just like she always teased him about having a 'thing' for Nick even though he damn well she didn't have a 'thing' for Nick. Amy just wanted to see if she could make him jealous. On several occasions she had made it plainly clear that the only man she had a 'thing' for was Ash himself.

He was damned if he did and damned if he didn't.

But it was getting harder and harder to ignore her blatant attempts at seducing him. A small part of him wanted to make himself stay away from her, avoid the temptation. But he couldn't. He had tried. They had both ended up down and depressed the longer they went without each other and Nick had ended up begging Acheron to go see Amy before she forked him again over nothing.

"You know, Simi's not going to be happy when she gets back don't you?" Amy sat down with a stack of pancakes and started pouring syrup slowly over them.

_Gods, she even does that seductively,_ he thought, watching. He knew she'd spoken but her words hadn't registered. His cock had though and was straining against the laces at the fly. "What?" he managed to choke out, his throat had almost swollen shut when a trickle of syrup ran down her chin.

"I said Simi won't be very happy when she gets back. You know how she likes her pancakes fresh," Amy chuckled.

"No, she probably won't." Acheron forced himself to stay in his seat and not lick the goo off her chin. But when she flicked her tongue out to catch it, he groaned softly, making her giggle even more. Amy, you have got to stop tormenting me, he whispered.

"I'm afraid I can't help it Ash. I tried, I really did. I told myself you were as ugly as sin to put myself off you…but then I met Sin, and by the Gods, that man is NOT ugly in any sense of the word."

Ash couldn't stop himself from laughing. Although that Amy would compare him to his own daughter's new husband was beyond words as far as he was concerned. He didn't want to think about Kat and Sin while he was staring at the outline of Amy's nipples through her tight – very tight – vest. Damn it, why wouldn't she wear more clothes?

Amy cleared her throat and changed the subject, knowing just how far to push tormenting Ash. "So, plans for tonight are?"

Shifting in his seat to give his cock more room, Ash grinned at her. "I thought we'd take the bike out for a run. Get away from people for a bit."

"Now, that sounds like a good idea." She knew how much he sometimes craved silence, how much he needed to be out of the city and chill out. She could imagine what it was like to Acheron, leader of the Dark Hunters, with never a moment's peace from them wanting this or that from him. And she didn't even want to think about the bitch Goddesses demands on him. Amy had never realized how much she could dislike someone she had never met until Nick had told her all about Artemis's hold over the man she loved.

"We could take a picnic if you wanted. Although it will be just for you. I asked Cherise to get us some fresh beignets from town. They should be on the counter somewhere," Ash motioned to the cluttered counter behind her and as she twisted to look, the swollen outline of her breast through the thin cotton elicited another groan from him. She had a body that men would die for. Or kill for.

"You know it gets kinda boring eating by myself all the time." But she carried on eating her syrupy pancakes all the same.

Ash was amazed at just how much food the woman could put away and not burst. _The hours she spends in the gym must burn everything off,_ he thought, his eyes traveling down her body to the more than luscious curve of her hips. He needed a cold shower, and fast. His body was so hard and aching for her that it verged on becoming painful. His cock throbbed with a primal need, and he had to fight himself to not grab her and take her over the kitchen table. He would never be able to forgive himself for the hurt and the pain loving her would cause – for both of them.

"I can't pretend to eat Amy, you know that. It'll just make me sick. But I can enjoy watching you eat them." _Especially the way you eat them,_ he thought. He loved the way she always got powdered sugar on her nose when she ate them, like a child would.

"I know," she pulled a pouty face at him across the breakfast bar. She had tried everything in her limited repertoire to seduce Ash and nothing worked. She found it so frustrating. It wasn't that she was ignorant in these matters, she'd had lovers, but they had meant nothing to her really. Just filled the void left behind when Ash was called back to his duties. Loneliness was a bitch.

Lately, though, she had upped the ante where seducing Ash was concerned, but still, nothing worked. Now, she had begun to wonder if there was something wrong with her. Ok, yes, she knew about his loyalties to Artemis, but she also knew that Ash didn't love the bitch-Goddess.

Tonight Amy was going to confront Ash about her feelings for him because it was getting harder and harder to be around him and not be able to love him. She needed him to know that her feelings for him weren't some schoolgirl crush anymore. She was a woman now, with needs and emotions. Now was as good a time as any…

"What is it about me, Ash? Why don't you want me the way you want Artemis? Am I ugly? What? Tell me." Her face burned seven shades of pink.

There, she'd said it. There was no going back now.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2:-

**Chapter 2:-**

Ash almost fell off his chair. The thought of laughing ran through his mind, but saw the look on Amy's face and considered his options. How the fuck did she come to this conclusion? He found he just sat staring at her, completely dumbstruck.

"Oh, just forget it, Ash. I'm sorry. It's been a tough week this week." She stood and went to the sink, dropping her dirty plate in the basin and staring wet-eyed out of the window into the dark night outside.

Now he felt like shit. What was it with him and women?

Standing, he crossed to where Amy still stood at the sink. Sliding his hands up her arms, he closed the distance between them until her back pressed against him, sending fresh sparks of desire rippling through his muscles.

"I'm sorry Amy. This has nothing to do with the way I feel about you. No, that's wrong," he quickly backtracked when he felt her stiffen in his arms. "What I mean to say is, you drive me nuts. Sometimes I can't bear to be around you."

Amy gasped. She couldn't believe what she was hearing. Quite aside from the fact that she was madly in love with him, what he was saying was downright cruel. She snatched herself out of his hands and spun. Her eyes were wide, wet, and angry.

"If that's the way you feel, you know where the door is. Don't let it bite ya on the way out." She slid from his grasp and ran for her bedroom, taking the stairs two at time, and slamming the door behind her. Only then did she allow the tears to fall down her cheeks. Every single one of Ash's words stung. She had been a fool, throwing herself at him. Well, now she knew where she stood, and she was damned if she'd ever even talk to him again.

"Fuck!" Ash slammed his fists down onto the granite counter. His words ran through his mind, again and again. How could he have been so stupid? He'd been trying to tell her that she was driving him crazy with desire, and that he was on the point of giving in no matter what the cost was. Yet it had all come out wrong, and now it was likely that she would be in a stinking mood for, well, forever.

He walked to the bottom of the stairs and took a deep breath. He could picture her lay on her bed, crying, and all because of him. For the first time in a while, Ashe wished her were an ordinary man, free to love her as she wanted – as she deserved – to be loved.

Things were very different between Artemis and himself. He didn't love Arte. Most of the time he hated her. But he needed her. Without her, he would die. It was her blood that kept him alive. Everything else was just her way of punishing him. The sex. Gods, how he come to hate the feel of her against his skin, as she took him over and over, to the point of exhaustion. But she had ties over him that he couldn't break even for Amy. Without Ash, the Dark Hunters had no one. Without the Dark Hunters, the daimons could do as they liked.

_No, things are the way they are for a reason,_ he thought as he stood outside Amy's door. But knowing that didn't help when his body screamed for the woman behind the door.

"Go away Ash. Just go away," she cried, her voice muffled by what he assumed was a cushion.

"I can't Amy. Everything came out wrong. Let me come in, I need to explain," he whispered, resting his forehead against the wood.

The door swung open and he almost toppled forwards in surprise.

"Say what you have to say and then go, Ash. I'm sick of feeling like this when you're here. You drive me insane sometimes," she admitted.

"I meant the things I said downstairs, but not the way the came out. I want you so badly I ache to be around you. I have a permanent hard-on in your company. It's all I can do to control myself." Even now, he had to resist pulling her into his arms and holding her against him.

"This is all fucked up Ash." She looked up at him as she spoke. "I can't take much more. You know how much I want you, and you say you want me too but every time _she_ calls, you go running and I'm left here. I don't mind not seeing you every day if the time we did spend together was worth spending together."

"Friendship is all I can give you, even if it's not what I want. It's all I have. It hurts me to leave you, too, and yes, it also hurts me to be around you. I hate seeing you like this, half-dressed, your body out on display for me to lust after. Tormenting me." Without thinking, he gabbed her hand and held it against his straining cock. "Does this tell you how much I want you?"

Amy gulped loudly. Sweat broke out over her skin. She couldn't breathe and it felt like her tongue had swollen in her mouth. She gulped again as her hand stayed even after he'd moved his away.

He felt huge, thick, way too big for her. But she would've been willing to risk trying. Heat surged between her legs as she ran her palm up and down his leather covered cock.

At that moment, she hated Artemis more than she ever thought possible. Ash didn't love Artemis, didn't even want her the way he wanted Amy.

A thick groan bought her falling from her thoughts. Ash's eyes closed as he concentrated, as her hand still rubbed the thick bulge beneath his pants.

'You have to stop, Amy.'

His thick husky voice appeared inside her head and she looked at him from beneath her dark lashes. "I don't think I can, Ash. I _need_ you."

Her small fingers began unlacing the front of his leather pants…and he just watched from his heavily hooded eyes. If he didn't stop her now, he never would. Trying to move his hands to stop her appeared to be nigh on impossible and he found himself leaning back against the wall as she pulled the last thong out from his flies.

Before he could stop himself, he knotted his hands in her midnight black hair as she finally released his aching cock. Her fingers wrapped firmly around the shaft as if testing out what he liked. It didn't matter. Amy was touching him, and that was all that his brain accepted.

Amy gasped. It wasn't so much the size of him, or the girth – although both impressive – it was more that she finally had him where she wanted him. Well, technically, that would be on the bed, but she wasn't about to complain or jinx her luck.

Damn, he felt good in her hand. Like steel covered in velvet. Hard as iron yet pliant, and hot, so hot. Stroking her hand down to the base, she flicked her tongue out to lick at the salty droplet of pre-come that oozed from the small slit in the plum-shaped head.

Ash's hands tightened in her long hair as her scorching mouth enveloped his cock. He almost came when she curled her tongue around the glans and sucked hard, her teeth grazing his sensitive skin.

As good as it felt, if she carried on doing this he was going to explode in her mouth, and if tonight was going to be their first time, he didn't want it to be like that.

"Amy, stop, please," he whispered, biting back his self-control. "I don't want to start the night like this." He tugged her hair with his hands to make her stop, tugging harder when she wouldn't.

"You taste even better than I imagined you would," she told him when she finally relinquished his cock from her mouth. With one final flick of her tongue over his responsive cock, she let her hand slide from his thick shaft and she stood.

Grabbing her roughly, he twisted them so that she was backed against the wall and kissed her. His tongue invaded her mouth and he could taste himself there, along with her own sweetness.

He could feel her small, warm breasts flatten against his chest, and he was suddenly burning with the urge to get her naked, on her back, on the bed. His body was on fire for her, and no matter what the outcome, he wasn't going to lose this chance.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3:-

**Chapter 3:-**

His swirling silver eyes darkened as he searched for the hem of her vest-top. He grasped and tugged it over her head revealing her breasts to his eyes for the very first time. Barely a handful, and tipped by dark, hard nipples that begged to be tasted.

Dipping, he enveloped one in his hot mouth, sucking and pulling against his tongue. She tasted even better than he had imagined.

"Oh my God," Amy sighed, burying her hands in Ash's soft hair and pushing him harder against her breast. His teeth grazed her flesh and made her gasp. "That feels so good, Ash. So good."

Ash smiled at her as he moved across to her other breast, teasing the already tender nipple with his tongue, blowing cold air across it and watching it tighten even more. As every sigh and gasp left her lips, it fed him, making him want to please her more, give her what she had begged for for so long now.

His hand moved down her taut stomach and dipped below the waistband of her shorts to find her naked beneath them. He wasn't surprised. She had worn the outfit to deliberately tease him, and seduce him. It had worked.

His fingertips found the damp triangle of curls between her thighs and worked their way lower until he found the source of her heat. Her lips parted easily, already wet and waiting for him.

Liquid fire pooled low in her body as Ash's fingers teased the hard, sensitive nub, igniting her further if that were possible. She felt him dip into her pussy and rub her own juices across her clit with his finger. A lusty sigh fell from between her lips as he circled and massaged it, driving her to writhe against him.

Her knees felt shaky as he slid a finger back inside to stroke her core. Never missing a beat stroking her clit and pussy, he slipped another digit inside her and held her back against the wall as she rode his hand. Her soft breath fell in short, sharp pants against his shoulder. Pleasuring a woman for his own benefit hadn't been something Ash had wanted to for a very long time, but as he watched the beginnings of Amy's orgasm he felt a flush of pride that it was he making her come.

Amy's hands roamed over the contours of Ash's back, tracing the lines and planes of his muscles. Grazing her fingernails lightly across his smooth skin as he bit her nipple harder, stroked her core harder. Her hips were undulating beneath him of their own accord, rubbing herself against his palm. Needing. Wanting.

Her orgasm seemed to begin in her pussy and radiate out to every part of her body. She collapsed against Ash, completely breathless. Her body pulsed and shook from the sheer intensity of passion. "Oh. My. Good. God," she managed to pant.

A smile of satisfaction spread across Ash's face, matching the one Amy wore.

Moving away from Amy took a great deal of force, but he needed to be rid of his pants, needed to rid her of those damned shorts. His body hadn't ached this much for as long as he could remember. He felt as though flames replaced the blood in his veins. It had been centuries since any woman had affected him this way, and he was damned sure he wasn't going to take Amy up against the wall, even though he wanted to be inside her this instant.

Sweat glistened on their bodies as the heat between them intensified. Ash gathered Amy in his arms and she wrapped her legs around his narrow hips. Her hands tunneled into his hair as she kissed him, forcing her tongue into his mouth. Her wet center met his hard cock and he groaned, closing his eyes and forcing himself not to fuck her against the wall.

It didn't help that she rolled her pussy against him, rubbing her slit along the length of his shaft, sighing wantonly in his ear. All it would take is a little maneuvering and he would slide easily into her. Forcing himself to move, he carried Amy to the bed but couldn't work out how to lower her down without letting her go. He couldn't bear the thought of releasing her even for one second to lay her on the bed.

Taking the onus off him, Amy wriggled her hips until the large plum-shaped head slipped between her satiny lips and into her tight, wet core. She gasped at the sublime invasion. Closing her eyes, she let her head drop backwards so she could concentrate on the feelings as he slowly filled her with his thick cock.

She was only vaguely aware of Ash maneuvering them onto the bed, taking the weight of them both onto his knees until he could lay her back with them still joined together. Widening her hips, he settled between them and thrust himself deeply inside her until he was buried balls-deep.

"You're so damned tight, Amy," he half growled and half whispered in her ear. "And so wet. For me." He said it as more of a surprise than a statement. It was still hard for him to understand how any woman could want him. Especially after the way Artemis made him feel during his enforced stays with her.

"I've wanted this forever, Ash. Don't stop now," she begged, arching her hips back from his, forcing him to start thrusting in and out of her pussy with hard, deep stabs.

With her small hands wrapped around his biceps, and her fingernails biting into his skin with a delicious pain, Ash was in real danger of losing control of his body. It had been so long since he'd had sex that he actually wanted to be a part of, or been with anyone he cared about that emotions were running wild throughout his entire body.

"I don't think I'm going to survive this," he whispered, driving himself into her pussy hard. But even worse than that, he knew he was going to pay for this big-time. Artemis would blow a gasket over this. Right now though, he didn't care.

"Me either," she whispered back. At that moment, Amy wasn't sure she _wanted_ to survive as yet another orgasm threatened to spill from her. She felt the rush of liquid heat gather in her pussy. Thrust after thrust. A shiver ran down her spine. Her fingers dug into his arm. Her hips bucked up to his. Grinding. Rubbing. Her clit so sensitive, trembling.

Ash was as close to being in paradise as he ever had been. He could feel every tightening of her pussy, a velvet fist around his cock. Clenching. Pulling. His balls ached, tightened, threatened to spill. Thrusting harder, deeper, wanting more, giving more. He heard a groan, a deep pitted growl that he knew was his. Thrust again. His shaft slid forcefully, nudging her womb.

They came together. His bellow ate her scream. Her pussy milked his throbbing cock, holding him inside her. His balls emptied into her tight core, filling and flooding her. They both collapsed, completely satiated. Breathless. Exhausted.

"That was…" she sighed.

"Yeah, it was…" Ash agreed.

He rolled over, taking her with him, holding her tightly with their bodies still joined. His cock was still hard inside her and showed no signs of deflating any time soon. A wicked grin spread across his face as he considered his options. The night was still young…

On Mount Olympus, Artemis screamed.

Her handmaidens ran from the room, scared, terrified that she would take her anger out on them as she had done so before.

Artemis was furious. Hatred flew out of her like spears of electricity. One of the handmaiden's hadn't run fast enough and she instantly vaporized. It didn't appease Artemis for a second. Acheron was going to pay for his betrayal. He was going to die for this…


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4:-

**Chapter 4:-**

Amy was beyond exhausted. And sore. And ecstatic. Ash had spent all night making love to her and now he was…gone…

Jumping out of bed, Amy frantically grabbed her clothes from the night before, dressing quickly. She darted from room to room looking for him. His clothes were gone, but his coat and bag still lay where he'd left them. He must still be here, she reasoned.

It was only when she entered the kitchen that she saw the French doors to the small patio were open. She peered out and saw the unfamiliar form of a man stretched out on her sun lounger, dark sunglasses covering his eyes and black shirt gaping open. It took a couple of seconds for Amy to realize that it was Ash sat out in the early morning sunshine. Like an ordinary everyday man. Like it was normal for him.

The smell of coffee interrupted her ruminations for a second while she poured herself a mugful. Pushing the patio door open, she tiptoed out into the yard – or tried to, at least.

"I can hear you, you know," his rough, exhausted voice was low and rasping.

"Yeah, I know you can…but I wanted to surprise you." She put her mug down on the patio table and stood beside the lounger, running her fingertips through Ash's long hair. "I woke up and you were gone. Wondered if you'd left."

"Now why would I want to leave when I just got here?" he asked her, failing to add, _'especially when things just got interesting.'_ he peered at her over the top of his sunglasses.

"I don't know. Maybe because of last night-" her voice tailed off.

Ash grabbed her wrist and pulled her down into his lap. "Like I said, why would I want to leave now?" His arms twined around her waist, holding her against his torso.

"Umm, maybe because of Artemis?" Her eyebrows knitted together in a frown at the mention of her name. "You know…how she is…and…"

Ash stopped her with a kiss. A long, slow seductive sweep of his lips across hers. Teasing. Tantalizing. Tempting. He slanted his mouth over hers to deepen the kiss, to penetrate her lips and taste the sweetness inside her mouth.

Amy sighed deeply as her tongue darted out to meet his. Gods, the man could kiss. But then he had years – and years and years – of experience on her. She let her body melt into his, and her hands roamed his naked chest as if searching for a part of him she hadn't yet touched.

Ash shifted beneath her as he hardened. He pushed up against her ass to let her know the effect she was having on him.

Suddenly Amy pulled away. Her face crumpled in a deeper frown. "We have to talk about this…and anyway, I'm to sore to…to…to do it again yet. I need a couple of hours to recover before we go at like rampant bunnies again."

"You're rambling Amy. What do we need to talk about?" Ash ran his thumbs across her scrunched up forehead, trying to ease the furrows.

"Oh sorry…you kissed me, it threw me. We need to discuss Artemis and what she'll do to us if she finds out," she twirled a lock of Ash hair between her fingers.

Ash pondered her question for a moment. He really didn't want to think about Arte at the moment. All he wanted to do was enjoy his time with Amy. Besides, he knew that Arte already knew. Her scream had hit him almost as hard as a migraine. He already knew she knew about them, and was no doubt accusing him of betraying her and so one and so forth.

"You know what? Let's not think about her for a couple of days. Let's just…ahhh…see what happens," he whispered. His hands wound their way beneath her vest top and found her breasts, her nipples instantly hardening against his touch.

"Seriously, Ash…I can't again. I'll have friction burns in places you just aren't meant to have friction burns," she half-giggled in protest as his hands squeezed the soft flesh they cupped.

"A bath, maybe?" His voice had deepened an octave, and was raspier, thicker.

"I get the feeling it won't just be a bath, will it? Ok, I'm biting," she laughed, climbing off his lap.

"Biting?" His eyebrow quirked up, as did the corner of his sultry, sensuous mouth. "Biting I could go for."

"Ash," she laughed again. "You are completely incorrigible."

"You are completely spellbinding," he smiled as the walked back into the house he'd bought her.

"You know, I could really use some food before I have a bath," she told him, veering off into the kitchen. "Pancakes. Lots of pancakes. I feel like I haven't eaten in a month."

Ash groaned, his hand went to his forehead. Most women he'd ever come across worried constantly about everything that they ate, worrying about putting on weight. But not Amy. Amy loved her food, enjoyed everything she ate. Especially her pancakes.

He watched her, slightly enviously, as she tucked into a large plateful.

"While you eat those, I'll go run you a bath," his silver eyes swirled as he spoke tenderly.

Amy nodded, watching him leave the room. She had been panicked when she thought he'd left without a word. Now, she felt warm and fuzzy that he had stayed. She quickly finished eating and put the dirty dishes in the sink to wash later. _Something's are just more important than a clean house,_ she thought as she practically skipped through the house on her way to the bathroom.

The blind had been pulled down, leaving the room in dimness except for the lit candles dotted around the room. She could smell the scent of her favorite bubble bath, neroli rose.

"Get undressed," a deep seductive growl came from behind her and she heard the door quietly close.

Glancing over her shoulder, she saw Ash, naked. A tremble ran through her body. It thrilled her to have him where she had wanted him for many years…naked. For her.

"Get undressed," he whispered again, closer this time as he sidled up behind her close enough for her to feel the brush of his warm skin against her scorching skin.

She felt his fingers slide under her top, stroking the skin with his roughened fingertips. As they went higher up her body, so did her vest until it exposed the taut pebbled nipples that crowned her small breasts.

Raising her arms, Ash pulled it over her head and dropped it on the carpeted floor. His large hands cupped the pert flesh, thumbs circling her areolas with mesmeric slowness. She let her head drop back against his chest, her lower lip caught between her teeth as she concentrated on the ripples of excitement threading through her body.

She'd thought she could take no more when she'd woken up this morning, but now…now, she would let him have his way with her over and over until she was unable to move.

An unhappy moan drifted from her lips when his hands left her breasts momentarily to move down her body to slide her shorts down over her hips. She wriggled her ass to help let them drop to the floor where she stepped out of them.

Ash groaned as he felt her ass writhe against his cock. What felt like an electric shock tingled his balls, tightening them with need for her again. Sliding one hand between her legs, he found the wetness there and sighed in her ear. His free hand made its way back up to her breast and he fondled both parts of her with intimate caresses.

"The water will go cold," Amy panted. She could feel the warm wetness of her own body coating the insides of her thighs as his hand – his fingers – tormented her clit. She needed him inside her, needed to feel his hardness stroking her, loving her.

"Yeah," his gruff reply came in her ear, his breath ruffling her hair. "We'd better get in." With deliberate slowness, he forced his hands to leave her body and took her hand in his.

Just as he helped her step into the water, the loud shrill tones of Ash's phone echoed around the room, signaling an important call. It had to be important. No one dare call Ash on his rare time off without dire need of his help.

"Fuck!" He growled, and snatched up the phone. He flipped it open. "This had better be fucking important," he snarled into it.

Amy sat down in the hot, scented bathwater and kept her disappointment to herself. Her knees bunched up under her chin and she laid her cheek on them as she listened to Ash on the phone.

There weren't many secrets between them. She knew all about the Dark Hunters, their partners and wives, the Daemons, everything. But this was none of those. This was Simi, and she needed Ash.


End file.
